When Dad Visits
by GeekyGurl of the 21stcentury
Summary: This is how I imagined the episode "Royal Pain" before it aired on T.us I added some Starco. Star and Marco get a visit from King Butterfly and he suspects that Star and Marco might have a "thing"


**Hey everyone! This is my first Starco fanfic. This might be a Two-Shot in the future. Hope you enjoy the story, Bye!**

 _Diaz's House:_

It was a typical day at the Diaz's house if you consider having a magical princess from another dimension living at your house typical.

"Marco everything _has_ to look perfectly normal here! My dad is visiting and if he sees that I'm using my magic on these type of things they'll send me to St. Olg-" Star said before Marco cut her off saying ,"I know, I know the notorious St. O's." Star was finishing up cleaning the house when the door was kicked down revealing the King of Mewni himself, Star's dad. "Dad you're here!," Star said jumping in her dad's arms. "Yes Star, so this is where you've been staying," King Butterfly said looking around the Diaz's house. Then he stumbled apon Marco. "So you must be the famous Marco Diaz, I heard a lot about you from Star," King Butterfly said. "Wait, Star talks about me?" said Marco looking surprised. "Yeah she's talks about you so much that I wouldn't be surprised that you two are dating." "No,no, ,no,no,no,no,no,no, dad that's gross he's my best friend," Star said blushing a shade of red identical to the shade of Marco's. 'Hmmm is my daughter lying to me?' King Butterfly thought 'I might investigate further into this'.

 _Star's Room:_

Star and her dad were sitting on Star's bed while Star was showing her father photos she took on earth.

"This is Marco and I at the carnival, this is Marco and I at the park, this is Marco and I at school, this is Marco and I at the…," Star rambled on as her father thought 'Wait all these pictures are with that Marco could they possibly be, NO I should have total faith that my daughter isn't lying to me. Wait, should I? If she is with that earth boy I don't see why not to let him date my daughter but, now that I think about it I barely know this kid. I think I should spend some time with this Marco.'

 _Marco's Room:_

Marco was doing homework when King Butterfly entered.

"Hello Marco, Star's getting ready for dinner and I thought I come in and have a quick chat with you," King Butterfly said taking a seat next to Marco. "Sure, what do you want to talk about," Marco asked. "Well I've been wanting to ask you if you are dating my daughter?" King Butterfly asked politely. Marco quickly replied ,"What! No I don't like her like that." "Oh so you don't like anything about her," King Butterfly said. "No, I like a lot of things about Star like her cluelessness about Earth, or how she smiles through almost anything, and I like her hair, and her laugh, and when we find ourselves in a place where we're not supposed to be and she grabs my hand before we start running. It's like we're supposed to be there but at the same time we're not, you know." "That's a good boy now tell her you like her at dinner," King Butterfly said while leaving the room. The moment he left Marco's thoughts went berserk 'Wait did I just tell him I like Star! And he seemed to support me! Should I tell her at dinner?' Marco spent a lot of time thinking till he finally decided to tell her at dinner.

 _Star's room:_

Star was getting ready for dinner and chose to wear her favorite squid dress to dinner. Marco knocked on the door calling Star downstairs. "Ok Marco," said Star

 _Living Room:_

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were talking to King Butterfly when Star entered.

"Heeeeeey everyone, so where are we going eat," Star said excitedly. "Actually Star I'm going to take Mr. and Mrs. Diaz to a _proper_ Mewnian vacation so, you and Marco will be having dinner by yourselves," said King Butterfly. "Wait," Star said,"You're leaving now?!" "Yes Star," said King Butterfly right before he and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz disappeared through the portal. "Hey Star," said Marco as he entered the living room,"Where's my Mom and Dad?" "My Dad sorta kinda took them on a vacation in Mewni," Star replied,"So I guess we go eat dinner by ourselves now." "Yeah, I guess so," said Marco thinking that King Butterfly probably left so Star and Marco can be alone. "Let's go, I know exactly where to go eat," said Marco.

 _Isolation peak:_

Star and Marco were having a picnic.

"Marco this has to be the best picnic I had in years, I can't think of anything that can make this better,"Star said. 'This is your chance, the moment to finally tell her' Marco thought. "Ummm, Star I really want to tell you that...that," Marco stuttered. "What Marco?" Star asked. Marco took a deep breath and finally he said it "Star, I like you. I mean really like like you. And no, not as like a friend way I mean as a...you know...a boyfriend way." "Oh my gosh Marco that's so sweet,"Star said,"Of course Marco I'll be your girlfriend."

They hugged.

 **So I hope you liked the story and don't forget to Review! Oh, come on don't be shy review. Until next time, Bye!**


End file.
